Attack of the Twins, A Digimon Fic
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Izumi Hikari and Kami Hikari are the best of friends, but Kami doesn't get along with others. What happens when they find out they are Digidestine and are expected to save the world? will they bow out? Or will they fact thier destanies?
1. The Two Girls And The Computers

Kate: O.K. Bitches, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! Are you happy?

Kaylee: Wow, what took so long with this Fic…

Kate: The fact it's not done?

Kaylee: LOL, M'kay…

Part one: The two girls and the computers.

A pair of red headed girls sat side by side. The one on the right poked the one to her left.

"Pssstttt…" the right girl asked the left.

"What?" The other whispered back.

"Kami got some scissors?" The right hand girl asked.

"No Izumi, I don't." the girl now known as Kami stated.

"Yes you do… hand them over!" the girl known as Izumi demanded.

"Izumi… if I had scissors, I'd shove them up your ass…" Kami said and the two began to bicker.

"MISS. HIKARI!" The teacher shouted and both the girls looked at him.

"YES!?" They asked in unison before exchanging confused glances.

"Class is over…" The teacher said pointing to the door. Kami got out of her seat, her long red hair flowing like fire behind her.

"I DESPISE YOU KAMI!" Izumi shouted as she stuffed her school supplies into her bag. Kami froze at the door, turned then flipped Izumi off.

"I despise you too… are you coming to get sushi or not?" Kami asked raising an eyebrow at her obvious friend.

"SUSHI!" Izumi cried and they exited together. When at the sushi parlor Izumi and Kami chose a table and sat. "Kami… you never told me your last name is Hikari…" Izumi said and Kami looked at the table top with an ashen expression.

"I never tell anyone… If I did… my adoptive family might find me… I don't want to go back… I'm quite content to live on my own with just me and no one else…" Kami said slowly. She never told anyone about herself, she was too afraid of the people she cared most about would get hurt.

"Why? I mean you must be lonely…" Izumi asked implying she wanted to know about this strange girl who was her best friend. "I knew you lived alone but… Where are your real parents?" Izumi asked and Kami's hand that was flat on the table curled into a fist.

"Dead… I don't remember any part of them, not even how they died… supposedly my sister was killed too…" Kami then looked at Izumi. "Can… Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Kami asked quietly.

"Sure, I am your best friend… but why won't you live with your adoptive family?" Izumi asked and Kami looked down again.

"Because… my adoptive father… he did THINGS to me… I… I… I don't want him to hurt me any more…" Kami said quietly. Izumi reached over to Kami's balled fist and cradled her friend's hand in her two.

"Why don't you come live with me?" Izumi asked.

"Well… The school doesn't allow jobs after school, but I have permission because of my situation… I have to do bills, pay rent… stuff like that… I'd hate to lose my job and stuff but if your parent's would-" Kami said and Izumi smiled.

"Parent." Izumi corrected, "But detective dumb ass is never home much. And I'd like to have you stay with me… besides… It's better than paying for the place you have now…" Izumi said and Kami looked at Izumi.

"Really?" Kami asked hopefully her normally glazed over eyes sparkling.

"Yah, I know someone who will help with selling your apartment and everything…" Izumi said and Kami smiled a true smile.

"Thanks Izzy…" Kami said.

Later that evening Kami and Izumi were walking toward Izumi's with two boxes that held the few items Kami owned. When they reached Izumi's house a man met them he was about in his early fifties.

"Miss. Hikari, you're home… shall I take the boxes to Miss. Kami's room?" the butler asked.

"Yes Tsuski…" Izumi said and the man nodded and whisked away the boxes. "This is going to be great! It'll be like we're sisters! Oh, sorry…" Izumi said knowing that Kami's sister was supposedly dead.

"It's alright… By the way to you know Takuya?" Kami asked carefully.

"Yah, him and his little squad of geeks?" Izumi asked.

"That's the one… umm… yah… never mind…" Kami said and looked around. "Wow, this place is HUGE!" Kami said a comical look of over excitement on her face.

"Yep, and from now on, it's your home too… so take it all in before you pass out!" Izumi joked. Kami smiled.

"So where's my room sis?" Kami asked and Izumi smiled back.

"This way!" Izumi said leading her friend into the house.

The next day both girls walked to school together. Izumi had given Kami a haircut so Kami and Izumi looked exactly alike. It was a ploy they had cooked up so that Rick Kazuma wouldn't notice Kami was in the house.

"You know... It's really cool having a friend that looks like me…" Izumi said and Kami smiled.

"Yes, it is rather neat… Oh… hey… It's Takuya…" Kami said pointing to a boy their age reading a comic in a comic shop.

"Are you obsessed with him?" Izumi asked. Kami blushed.

"No… one of his friends…" Kami said with a shy grin with her tongue between her teeth.

"Ahh… Kami's got a crush…" Izumi said and Kami grinned more.

"Yah… I do…" Kami replied as they turned the corner to the school. The first class they had together was Computers. All Izumi did in that class was do E-Mail and all Kami did was type stories. Kami yawned as she checked her E-Mail for the first time in weeks; she only had one new message. "Darklillymon? Who's that?" Kami muttered as she opened the message. Next to her Izumi had a similar message.

"Cheetarumon?" Izumi muttered, both messages opened at the same time, both girls were sucked into the computers. They hit the ground, in a place unlike earth.

"Agh, my head..." Kami said as she looked over to her friend. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yah, where are we?" Izumi asked. Kami covered her ears as a hi-pitched screech sounded, and Izumi soon imitated her. "AGH! What's that noise?!" Izumi asked the noise stopped as abruptly as it had. Kami looked around wildly then looked at herself confused.

"Where are our uniforms?" Kami asked for she was wearing a black tank top, black knee length shorts and a red trench coat, her square goggles still on her head.

"I donno… but you can see my tattoo…" Izumi said and examined the low cut camo pants and red halter-top she was wearing. She scratched her head and felt her round goggles were still on her head. "Well, free clothes, Awesome…" Izumi said. Izumi then reached to her left pocket as she felt something in it. "Wow this is cool!" Izumi said taking some kind of device out of her pocket. Kami pulled one out of her pocket and studied it.

"It looks like a cell phone…" Kami said and she heard something behind her. Izumi spun around and screamed before she passed out. Kami stepped between Izumi and a red creature wearing red armor that had just appeared.

"Humans? In the digital world?" The creature asked then it changed into a boy making Kami blink.

"T-Takuya?" Kami asked and pointed at him. "Huh?" the boy was wearing red the same color as the creature's armor, and was now known as Takuya.

"You are… Kami right? What are you doing here?" Takuya asked. A blue wolf like creature wearing armor and a cute bear like creature along with a fairy creature came from the bushes. Kami's eyes widened and she fell over in a dead faint. "Oh boy… Kouji, Zoey, Tommy… de-spirit-evolve... You scared them…" Takuya said and he sighed. The three creatures turned into a black-hared male teen, a blonde female, and a small brunette boy.

"Takuya? Who are these two?" The black hared male asked.

"Well… I think the one in the red trench coat is Kami; the other must be the one known as Izumi… I don't know… I'd have to ask…" Takuya said he then turned to the group. "Tommy, go find Kouichi and Okomi…" he said to the boy who ran off holding on to his huge hat. "Umm… Zoey, go find some water. Kouji… I have no idea what we'll do…" Takuya said sweat dropping. The black hared boy smiled, he was Kouji as to the female was Zoey.

"We should make them comfortable…" Kouji said as he gently moved Izumi to a laying position instead of being sprawled out. Takuya nodded and took Kami's trench coat off her and used it to give her a pillow as he put her in a laying position next to Izumi. "Do… you think these are the Digi-destine with the lost crests like Okomi?" Kouji asked. Takuya shrugged.

"Well we're looking for the holders of Compassion and Shadow… There are two of them so maybe… who knows…" Takuya said. Zoey came back with a container of water and Tommy came back with another black hared boy who looked like Kouji as well as a girl who was basically hoping round in glee. Zoey accidentally dripped a bunch of water on Kami's face and she woke with a gasp.

"WHERE AM I?!" She asked her chest rising and falling rapidly. Kami then put a hand on her head. "I have a headache…" Kami said then she looked around.

"Welcome back…" The other black hared male said. Kami shook her head. "I'm Kouichi, over there's my twin brother Kouji. The blonde is Zoey, and the little one is Tommy. And the one next to you is Takuya, our leader." Kami looked around as Kouji took off his blue bandana and dipped it in the water Zoey had brought then wrung it out and set it lightly on Izumi's forehead.

"Alright… I seem to know everyone here… I'm Kami… and this is Izumi… my only friend…" Kami said and Takuya smiled.

"Pleased to be able to tell you two apart… Are you two twins too?" Takuya asked. Kami looked at him.

"Not that I know of… Supposedly I DID have a twin sister but she supposedly died when my parents did… I don't know if I have any kind of family at all…" Kami said and clamped a hand over her mouth, why was she speaking about her past to people she barely knew? "I'm sorry…" Kami whispered shyly.

"Hey, no problem… it's all great. We're an odd bunch ourselves. Tommy looks like a whiny little kid, but he packs a serious punch. Zoey looks ditzy but she actually knows quite a bit. Okomi is hyper off her ass most of the time… then there's Kouji and Kouichi, twins and opposites. Kouji's sullen and keeps to himself while Kouichi is happy and out spoken…" Takuya explained. "Then there's me the idiotic leader…" he said cheerfully pointing to himself.

"Err, I'm just Kami. I'm really nothing special… I'm a strategist, not a fighter… people think I'm strange because I like to play Chess and Go, but I prefer them to fighting. And I don't like to see other people hurt." Kami said and Kouichi smiled slightly.

"Welcome to the Digi-Destine…" Takuya said with a smile like Kouichi's. Kami smiled eventually then held out the thing she had found in her pocket earlier. "OHH! A Digi-vice, you are one of us!" Takuya said excitedly.

"I thought it was a cell phone…" Kami said and sweat dropped. Takuya smiled.

"We thought they were walky-talkies at first so don't feel bad…" Kouichi said as he held out his.

"Feel so retarded…" Kami said blushing slightly. A deep moan announced the re-conscious form of Izumi.

Kate: I'm bored…

Kaylee: Your fault…

Kate: Special thanks to Charade for being an awesome dude!

Kaylee: Who's Charade?

Kate: Josh…

Josh: Fear me BITCHES!!! (O.K. he really wouldn't say that…)

Kate: Josh, you're awesome and you inspired me to actually put this on the net! LOBVE!


	2. The Lost Crests

Kate: So tedious...

Kaylee: What's wrong with you?

Kate: Nothing... When is Charade going to update the threesome series?

Charade: You'll find out... (He grins evilly when he says stuff like this BTW)

Kate: ANY WAY!!! MOVING ON LOSERS!!!

Part Two: The Lost Crests

"Gawd my head hurts…" Izumi said then felt the cold dampened bandana that Kouji had been wearing. "What the…" Izumi then sat up and the bandanna fell to her lap. She held the wet piece of cloth between her thumb and forefinger looking at it in confusion.

"Ah, Izumi, you're awake… sorry I scared you…" Takuya said as he approached Izumi.

"IT'S GEEK BOY!" Izumi shouted and pointed at Takuya, she proceeded to slap Takuya in the face with the damp bandana. (RAE: Kate points and laughs and Kaylee does the same Kaylee: That's funny! Kate: That's too precious!)

"Owie… what was that for?" Takuya demanded to know. Izumi growled.

"Hiss, Geek boy with his geek squad…" Izumi said hissing like a cat and Takuya sighed.

"Izumi, that was so immature…" Kami said and Izumi sighed.

"Yah, yah… big whoopee frikken do…" Izumi said. Kami shook her head then looked at Takuya.

"I'm sorry about her… She's a bit of a… MEGA BITCH!" Kami said shouting the last bit for all to hear. A vein appeared on Izumi's forehead before Izumi proceeded to let out a dog growl and tackled Kami both of them rolling around calling each other names that grew more vulgar by the minute.

"DOG!" Kami shouted.

"STUPID!" Izumi said back.

"BITCH!"

"FUCKHOLE!"

"DICK LICKER!"

"PENIS MUNCHER!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!

"ASS RAPING WHORE!"

"DONKEY DICK FUCKING SLUT!"

"HORSE HUMPING BITCH!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Kouji shouted over the arguing girls. Kami and Izumi then separated and glared daggers at each other.

"Wow… and I thought we were bad…" Takuya said to Kouji and Kouji nodded.

"I know what you mean Takuya." Kouji said rubbing his temples sweat dropping with the others comically watching in the background. Kami sighed loudly.

"So how did Izumi and I get here?" Kami asked her blue eyes an almost gray color.

"Well, we think you two are the crest holders of Shadow and Compassion." Kouichi said and Kami twitched her nose in thought.

"What do you mean crest holders geek?" Izumi asked moodily. Takuya rubbed his head as he sweat dropped.

"Can I explain, Please Takuya?" Tommy said finally speaking.

"Go ahead Tommy… Go for it…" Takuya said and Tommy nodded.

"Each of us represents some kind of element and some kind of emotional trait. Take Takuya and Kouji for example. Takuya's emotional trait is Courage, and his element is fire. While Kouji's trait is Friendship, and his element is light." Tommy explained and Kami gave him a comical confused look with swirls for eyes.

"Ehh… that's confusing…" Kami said and Izumi thought for a moment.

"So what are Kami and I? I mean if we're here we must have some kind of trait and element… right?" Izumi said.

"Exactly right Izumi! We think one of you is Shadow and the other is compassion." Takuya said and Izumi preened at the comment.

"Thanks Takuya, I think I like you better already…" Izumi said and smiled. Kami looked down for she had worked it out in her mind.

'Izumi's got Compassion… she loves people and can't help but help others… I know I'm Shadow… its simple logic… if only I didn't keep blacking out when the other "Me" takes over…' Kami thought and Kouichi's hand was on her shoulder. (In case you can't tell, Kami has multiple personality disorder it was caused by her adoptive family abusing her. The normal Kami is really shy and nice, but her other personality is very violent and dangerous. Her other personality usually instantly takes over when Kami has been hit or some kind of physical abuse happens, or she hears a certain hi-pitched tone, when her alternate personality kicks in her eyes turn Gray.)

"Hey, we're going to the shrines to get the crests… you coming?" Kouichi asked and Kami forced a smile.

"Yah! Count me in!" Kami said enthusiastically even though she hardly felt enthusiastic.

After a while of walking the group came to two buildings that were side by side, Kami put her hands over her ears and groaned.

"T-T-That sound…" Kami said and the others turned to her, for they heard nothing.

"What sound… KAMI!" Izumi said and caught her friend before she fell face first into the ground for she had seemingly fainted again. Kami got up and smirked at Izumi.

"Sorry, it was nothing…" Kami said with a sly grin. "I pick the one on the right!" Kami then ran toward the right Building.

"I guess I'll take the left… and what's with her…" Izumi said as she sped off toward the left one. Zoey, Tommy, Okomi, and Kouji followed Izumi while Takuya and Kouichi followed Kami. When Takuya and Kouichi had caught up to Kami they found her unconscious on the shrine floor clutching a black and silver Digi-vice and it was beeping loudly.

"KAMI! KAMI WAKE UP!" Takuya shouted as he rolled Kami into her back. Kouichi put his ear next to her mouth.

"She's alive… but what happened?" Kouichi asked and she slowly opened her eyes and moaned.

"Kami… are you alright?" Takuya asked and Kami held her face in her right hand her left tightly grasping the Digi-vice she had, it's beeping stopped.

"I… I… Think so… What… happened…. Where am I?" Kami said slowly because everything seemed to be moving really fast making her feel sick. Takuya looked around before he replied.

"The Shadow Shrine… I thought for sure you would be Compassion…" Takuya said. Kami stood shakily then sank to her knees.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Kami said as she groaned. Kouichi picked her up damsel in distress style, carried her outside, and set her down and as soon as he did so she dashed a short ways off where she emptied the contents of her stomach. (Translation: she just threw up)

"Wow… she wasn't kidding…" Takuya said looking at the latest female Digi-Destine. Kouichi approached her quietly ignoring Takuya.

"Hey, are you going to be All right?" Kouichi asked softly as he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. Kami let out a sob, she knew now that if she ever heard a hi-pitched sound her alternate personality would take over. Kouichi looked at her curiously. "Kami?" He asked. She took the handkerchief and wiped her mouth before she began to sob very hard.

"I can't do this… I can't…" Kami said and Kouichi looked at her kindly and put his arms around her.

"What's the matter Kami? Please tell me what's wrong…" Kouichi said soothingly Kami hic-cupped.

"The other me… she's dangerous… this is her crest… not mine… I can't do this… I don't want you guys to be hurt…" Kami said hic-cupping again. "You guys have only known me for little over a Hour or less and you treat me as if you've known me forever…" Kami sobbed. Kouichi hugged her close.

"That's what we're here for… but the crest of Shadows doesn't mean you're a bad person. It just means you have a lot of untold secrets that are eating away at your unconsciousness… This other you isn't meant to be a Digi-destine, you are because you're a special person… cheer up, Takuya, Tommy, Zoey, Kouji, Okomi, and I are all here to help you…" Kouichi said and Kami looked at him her eyes bright with tears. Kouichi wiped a tear gently from her cheek making her flinch. "You probably haven't had a good life, but it's about to get better, I promise…" Kouichi said and smiled kindly. Kami blinked a slight hint of confusion on her face. "You're one of us, I'll take care of you… no matter what…" Kouichi said and Kami put her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Thank you Kouichi…" She said and he smiled patting her back. Izumi and the others came running over a few minutes later, Izumi holding a gold and light blue Digi-vice.

"WHOO HOOOO! I'm compassion!" Izumi squealed then noticed her best friend sobbing and being hugged by Kouichi. Izumi went over to Kouichi and tapped his shoulder. "Am I MISSING something?" Izumi asked. Kouichi shook his head. Takuya grabbed Izumi and drug her off a while away.

"Kami had an emotional break down after she got her crest. Kouichi's comforting her… I don't know why but she began to cry and mutter. Kouichi would know what she was saying because he was next to her, right after she threw up…" Takuya said and Izumi sighed.

"Takuya, Kami never gets sick… I should tell you. Kami was abused, or so I've concluded. In grade school people picked on her and hit her to a point where she would turn into some evil person. Kami probably freaked out because her other 'Me', as she calls it, is an evil son of a bitch, and her crest is Shadows. I forgot that sometimes Kami hears a strange sound that makes her go nuts, I should have noticed when her eyes went gray." Izumi said then glared. "Why am I even telling you this?" She wondered aloud. Takuya smiled.

"To give us a heads-up…" Takuya answered and looked at Kami who was no longer hugging Kouichi. "She'll be alright, as long as you and Kouichi are around…" Takuya said and Izumi nodded then something clicked in her mind and she had to chuckle.

"I never thought she was capable of loving someone, but she seems so natural when with Kouichi… it's so cute it's almost disgusting…" Izumi said with a smile. After a while Kami and Kouichi came over to Takuya and Okomi pounced on Kami's back draping her arms over Kami's shoulders.

"WOW YOU'RE THE CREST OF SHADOWS!!! AWESOME!!!" Okomi said really fast so nobody could barely understand her. Kami sweat dropped.

"Thanks Okomi… I guess…" Kami said with a nervous smile. Okomi smiled and Izumi rolled her eyes.

"OOOOKKKKOOOOOOOMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!" Izumi drawled in sarcasm. "You keep hanging on her and she's going to bite you…" Izumi said and Okomi blinked. Kami turned her head and gently bit the side of Okomi's neck.

"I want to eat you Okomi!" Kami joked in a dracula voice.

"EEP!" Okomi said as she scrambled away from the Shadows crest holder. Kami giggled.

"Just kidding Okomi…" Kami said and Tommy smiled before he hid behind Kouichi.

"Oh no! Save me, there's a Vampiremon!" Tommy said sarcastically and Takuya, Kouji, Okomi, Izumi, Zoey, Tommy, Kouichi, and Kami laughed. Tommy came out from behind Kouichi and sat in Kami's lap. Kami patted his head.

"I'm glad you think I'm funny…" Kami said and she smiled. Izumi smiled at her best friend.

'She's changed so much in the past hour and a half. She's so cheerful now… I think it's because she's got new friends…' Izumi thought and smiled at the thought. 'Either that or she's gone completely bonkers…' she thought with a smile as she watched Tommy go over to Zoey.

Kate: Wull... how'd you like them apples?

Charade: Apples? where?

Kaylee: (She slaps her head in sarcasm) Oi...

Kate: MOVING ON!!! (wull, when I decide to post my MAR Fic called "Hide-and-seak")


End file.
